Personal Challenges
by dream18writer
Summary: It is another Challenge created by Orangor but this time it will prove to be very different. It will not be easy or fun. Can everyone finish the hardest challenge they have ever done by themselves!
1. Chapter 1: Guren No challenge

After falling from the floor to do another challenge by Orangor, Guren awoke to find he is alone. He was in a cubed room that appeared to have now windows, doors, are any kind of opening. Guren knew how weird this place was and just figured that he would find a way out but as he began his search he soon realized that this indeed was a sealed room.

"H-hey." He stuttered as he came to this realization. "What is going on?"

That was when a TV screen popped out of nowhere and startled Guren. "This is the next Challenge?" Orangor said in his normal fun loving voice.

"What is it this time? Do I have to get out of…" Guren began but was interrupted.

Orangor shook his head and said. "No. no. no. This time you will be watching the Challenge."

Guren was beyond confused. "What do you mean?"

Orangor pop out of the screen and said, "Well mister team leader…" he began as he jumped into Guren's arms. "…since you have done so much for this team I thought you should take a break." Orangor said trying to sound caring.

"Right?" Guren said still not really getting it. "Then where are the others?"

Orangor jumped out of his arms and stamped onto the ground causing three more screens to pop up. They all turned on showing the others. There was one person for each screen. However they were all still unconscious.

"What a minute?" Guren looked at the screens again. "Let's see, Toxsa, Chooki, Ceylan, and Beni. Wait where is Beag?"

Orangor headed towards a wall and hit it making a window. Inside was Beag who looked to be in another room similar to Guren's. "He is right here but he also will not be in this challenge. He is becoming annoying."

Guren could not begin to say how weird that sounded coming from the meaning of annoyance. But he just let it go and didn't say anything about it.

"So exactly what is the challenge?" Guren said in curiosity.

Orangor gave him a smug look and said, "You just have to wait and see." Then he jumped into the floor leaving the completely clueless Guren in the empty room. The screens where still there but currently all of his friends were still asleep.

"What is he planning this time?"

He looked over at the screen and figured he would just have to wait for his friends to awake and see exactly what will happen. The only thing he hoped for was for them to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's Note: <strong>OK sorry if this is a really short chapter but I promise the next ones will be much longer. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Toxsa

**Author's Note:**_ OK this is Toxsa's personal challenge. I really hope his turned out OK because he was surprisingly very hard to write about._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>Currently Guren is watching his friends as they slept motionlessly in the dark room. He wanted to do something but with no noticeable way out he couldn't. Suddenly he saw Toxsa move. He was finally waking up.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked himself when he awoke. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called.

When he didn't get an answer he decided to just start walking in hopes he will find the others. He wondered for what seemed to be forever when he finally noticed something. It sounded like someone was following him. He stopped and heard the footsteps. He was scared but he was hoping it was the others so he looked back. At first he didn't see anyone but he still heard footsteps. He waited and waited and after awhile someone began to come into view but it was not someone he was expecting.

"Wakamei?!" He said in complete shock as he saw his sister.

"Hey little bro. Where have you been?" She asked in her normal tone.

Toxsa didn't know how to answer. "I…I was… um."

"You were just our trying to save the world?" Wakamei said.

Toxsa was very shocked. "You know about that?"

"Yep. For the longest time I knew." She gained a sad expression. "I never thought my brother would try and be a hero."

"What a minute?" He said now being slightly annoyed. "Why do you keep saying 'trying'? I am a hero."

Wakamei looked at him. "No. You just think you are."

"NO! I AM ONE!" Toxsa yelled.

"Toxsa, do you really think you can be a hero?" Wakamei questioned.

"I do. I have the skills to be one. You just haven't seen them." Toxsa declared being very proud of himself.

"I have seen them and I don't think you can be a hero." Wakamei said keeping the sad expression.

"And why is that?" Toxsa said causing Wakamei to get an annoyed look. That was also when the black background changes scenery to look like his room. "What is this?"

Wakamei didn't answer. All she did was point to something behind Toxsa. He turned around and saw a mini him. It was him back from a few years again.

"Do you remember when you were little?"

Toxsa looked at her in confusion. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean do you remember what you did back when you were younger?"

"I played games." Toxsa said bluntly.

"What else?" Wakamei said wanted him to say something else.

Toxsa began to think. He did go to school and spent time with family but she already knew that. What was she talking about? He wondered. "I…" he was interrupted.

"You played games. Did you ever play with friends?" she said making Toxsa think.

"Yes. I played with friends…" he was interrupted again.

"Online. You only played with friends online. You did not play with people in person." Wakamei declared.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toxsa said trying to defend himself.

"You don't know how to be in a real team. You don't know who to plan things out. I wouldn't be surprised if your actions put the others in danger!" Wakamei said nearly yelling. This put Toxsa on edge. He now knew this was not his sister but he was bothered because he now realized that what she said was correct.

"You are way too cocky. You say everything on your mind and never think about how others will feel. I am surprised the others can tolerate you." Toxsa was getting upset. Everything she said has been correct for the most part.

"You are not meant to be a team player. Heck you don't even care about what your family will think." This caused Toxsa to get very upset.

"No! I do care. I just…"

"You just thought you could be a hero. You thought you could get away with doing this is secret. Have you ever thought about how mom and dad would act if they knew?" Wakamei said seriously.

"I…I…I have not." Toxsa admitted.

"See? You can not be a hero. You never think about others and do things yourself." Wakamei said again.

Toxsa was now trying to block out her voice. He got on the ground, but his hands on his ears and closed his eyes. He did not want to listen to her anymore. He could not handle listening to all these bad points about him. He even felt like crying.

While this was going on Guren just watched in disbelieve. "What is going on?" He asked really wanted to know what is happening.

"This is the challenge." Orangor said popping out of the ground again.

"What is the Challenge?" Guren said demanding an answer.

"Well…I could tell you but what is the fun in that." Orangor said in a joking manner.

"Orangor!" Guren said beginning to chase the crazy monkey around. "Tell me now."

Orangor stopped the chase and looked at him. "Well if you really want to know…"

"I do!" Guren yelled.

"Then I will tell you. This challenge in to see if your friends will wish to not be friends or knights."

"What does that mean?" Guren said really confused.

"Sorry that is as much as I will say. If you don't get it…" he voice became deep. "Then tough." His voice went back to normal. "Bye-bye." He then jumped into the floor again.

Guren was upset but there was no way to get to him now. Now the only thing he hopes is that Toxsa doesn't fall for this challenge. He turned to the screen and it looked like Toxsa was breaking down.

"You should just give up being a knight." Wakamei said.

Toxsa didn't say anything. He continued to block her out or at least tried to. "You're wrong." He told himself continuously.

"I am right. You never should have been a knight to begin with." She looked at the upset Toxsa and gained a gentle expression. "But there is away to make all this stop." Wakamei said.

Toxsa was now interested. "What do you mean?"

"There is away to make this suffering stop." She walked up to him and got down to his height. She patted his head and said, "All you have to do is wish it away."

"Wish it away?" Toxsa said confused.

"That is right. In this room you can make one wish. Only one. Once you make the wish it will come true. You can use it to stop all this hero stuff." Wakamei said trying to get him to wish.

"Don't do it Toxsa!" Guren yelled as he watched the screen.

"Can I wish for anything?" Toxsa said to confirm.

"That is right so just wish to stop all this hero nonsense." Wakamei said in a very loving voice.

"I wish…" Toxsa began.

"DON'T!" Guren yelled.

"To be with my friends." Guren and Wakamei were surprised.

"What did you say?" Wakamei said in an angry voice.

"I wish to be with my friends." Toxsa said straight to her face.

"Why. You don't have what it takes to be a hero." Wakamei said really angry.

"Maybe but I know I can if I try. Besides my friends need me and leaving them just wouldn't be right. Would it?" He said very confident in his answer.

"But…" Wakamei began before she was interrupted.

"Also, I know you are not my sister. If you where her you would have either left my decision be or try and force me to not be a knight. She defiantly wouldn't try and 'convince' me not to be one."

The fake Wakamei began to disappear. While she did she was growling. "Game over. I win." Toxsa said with a big smile.

After that he found himself in the same room as Guren. Guren was beyond relieved to see him as well as a little surprised since he came out of nowhere.

"Toxsa! Boy am I glad to see you. "Guren said happily.

"Yeah." Said Toxsa in a surprisingly depressed tone.

Guren quickly noticed this and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Toxsa was still depression so he walked to the wall and sat down. "It's just she was right. I really do need to become a better knight."

Guren was surprised. Toxsa was taking the whole thing to heart. Really he could see why but still it should have bothered him this much. Guren walked up to him and said, "Don't worry about it. You are you and just like you said we need you."

Toxsa looked at Guren's smiling face and said, "Your right." He was still obviously depressed but Guren just had to hope he would be ok. Now all that was left was to see if the others would be ok in there challenges.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's Note: <strong>Feel free to tell me what you think and the next person to face their personal challenge is Chooki.


	3. Chapter 3: Chooki

**Author's Note: **_OH MY GOODNESS. Chooki was harder to write about than Toxsa. I really hope I was able to pull of his personality. Either way I hope you enjoy Chooki's challenge. Also a quick note I most likely will be updating this story on the weekends or sometime on a weekend. Just thought I'd let you know._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>Guren was still watching the screens just waiting for the next person to wake and Toxsa just stayed near the wall in a deep state of thought. Guren was actually worried on if each of the challenges would be like Toxsa's. If that was the case then it might do more mental harm to them then physical harm and that definitely would not be good. Then he saw someone move. This time it was Chooki. Guren was able to calm down a bit now that it was him since he thought nothing would bother him. So he watched in silence as he slowly got up.<p>

Chooki was slowly getting up and his hand was on his head when he did. "Ouch. What happened?" He looked around and just like Toxsa he saw nothing but blackness. "Hello! Guys you there?" He began to look around but when he didn't see anyone he just sat down and relaxed. He figured that if he just stayed put someone would find him.

After many minutes of waiting Chooki began to wonder if anyone was even around to find him. He got up and yelled as loud as he can, "Anyone there!"

"Yep!" said a familiar voice from the blackness.

Chooki looked in the direction the voice came from and waited. He could hear footsteps but couldn't see anyone. Then suddenly Ceylan came running out of the darkness.

"Ceylan? You here too?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I woke up I found I was alone. I figure I'd find some if I looked around." He said cheerfully.

Guren was very confused. He looked in one of the other screens and saw Ceylan still asleep in another room. He knew something was up but Chooki was not aware of it yet. Since Toxsa wasn't fooled maybe Chooki wouldn't be either. All he could do was pray he wouldn't.

"Do you know where the others are?" Chooki asked.

"No. I thought you would." Ceylan said in a very disappointed way.

"Well, let's just wait here and see if they find us." Chooki suggested.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Ceylan said in a different tone from his normal. It sounded very serious.

"Well, it is better than getting lost in the dark." Chooki said.

"Aren't we already lost?" Ceylan asked. Chooki thought about it for a minute.

"I guess that is true but we don't know what is out there." Chooki explained.

Ceylan just looked at him with a face that showed he was not amused. "Fine but I will continue to look around."

"Wait that is not a good idea." Chooki said grabbing Ceylan's arm.

"In this situation it is better than just sitting around." Ceylan showed a very serious expression. This expression even startled Chooki. That was when he thought something was seriously up but he couldn't be sure since Ceylan did change his mood a lot. However he couldn't let him walk around alone, so he went with him.

After a few minutes of walking Ceylan seemed to have gone back to him normal cheerful self. Chooki just figured the situation got to him or something. After awhile Chooki felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw a game board. He got down, picked it up and saw it was a chess board. When he looked back down he even saw all the pieces scattered on the floor.

"Hey Ceylan! Check this out." He said making Ceylan come over.

"What is it?" He called. He looked at what Chooki was holding and said, "It's a chess board. So what?"

"I know but what it is doing here?" Chooki was confused because he thought this place had nothing at all.

Ceylan then looked around and then he pointed at something. "Wait! Look over there." He pointed to a small but bright light in the darkness.

"What is thought?" Chooki said after he looked at the distant dot of light.

"Only one way to find out." Ceylan said walking to the light but then he stopped suddenly and said, "Oh why don't you bring the chess game too." Then he began walking again.

Chooki thought this was very weird but he did what Ceylan asked and followed behind him. It didn't take long for them to get to the light and what they discovered was also weird. It was a brightly lighted room. There was a variety of games from chess, checkers, trivia, and other games like pool, and even billiards. Chooki found this very odd but for some reason Ceylan didn't.

"Well since we are here why don't we play a game of chess?" He said in an unusually calm voice.

As Guren watched be begun to see what Chooki challenge will be and this was not going to be easy for him.

"I don't think we should." Chooki said. "We should continue to look for the others."

"Come on Chooki! What is the harm in a little break and besides you wanted to wait for them awhile ago and this room is bright. If they see the light they will find us."

Chooki couldn't really argue that since it was true. "Even so why do you want to play anyway. You know you will lose."

"Mighty cocky Chooki." He said playfully. "But I don't think… no… I know you will lose this time."

Chooki chuckled and said, "Who is the cocky one now." He set the chess board down and said, "Fine. Game on."

They set the game up and began to play. Chooki at first seemed to be winning but as the game went on he realized he was becoming trapped. He never knew Ceylan could play this well in a strategy game and really it bothered him a bit. Then after a few minutes of playing Ceylan ended up as the winner.

"See I told you, you would lose this time." Ceylan said in a very cocky tone.

"I can't believe I lost to you." Chooki was very disappointed.

"Well you can't be the best at everything. Heck you're not even the best knight." Ceylan stated randomly.

This made Chooki snap. "What did you say?!" He was very angry with this statement.

"Came on Chooki you know it's true. Everyone thinks so too." Ceylan said with a grin.

Chooki was on the defense now. "No I…"

Ceylan went right up to him and said, "You're what? The best knight? No you're not. A good knight? Not even close."

Chooki snapped and grabbed Ceylan by the collar. "I am a lot better then you!"

As Guren watched he was actually very surprised that Chooki was getting so upset over this. He has gotten mad before but never to this level.

"Chooki." Ceylan said slowly. "You think you are the best at everything but do you even realize you can lose."

Chooki stopped to think. "I have lost before but what does that have to do with being a good knight?"

Ceylan gave a grin. "Everything. You get hung up on every lose you take. Do you remember how upset you were when you failed at fishing?"

That was when the background changed to the time they all went fishing. Chooki watched himself fail time and time again on that day.

"You were so upset that Toxsa was better then you." Ceylan said. "Because of that you were distracted when he went to Quarton. Lucky we pulled through but if we didn't it would have been your fault."

Chooki was stunned by this realization. "I… It… But…" He couldn't get any words out.

Then the scene changed again to the time Ceylan bet him in a snake game training. Chooki watched as he, himself, got so worked up when Ceylan actually defeated him.

"Remember that time. You couldn't stand the fact I was better at something." Ceylan said causing Chooki to flinch.

"But I should have been better." Chooki said trying to defend himself.

"See you are discouraged again. You were even bothered just now when I bet you at chess. You are not the best. If you keep distracting yourself with ever little lost this team will fall apart." Ceylan gave an evil grin. "I even bet you can't change. I bet you will be the down fall of the Tenkai Knights."

Chooki was now on the ground in disbelieving. Everything he said might be true. He would cause everyone problems. He might even hurt them because of this one little weakness he has. He didn't want to admit it but he might also be right about him not changing. This was how he was and it would be very hard to change.

Ceylan smiled gentle now and said, "But there is something you can do." Chooki looked at him was a bit of hope in his eyes. "You can wish it away."

"What?" Chooki said in confusion.

"You can wish it away. In this place any wish you make will come true. You can wish to never be a knight. You can even wish to have never met us before." Ceylan said happily.

Chooki didn't answer but he did think long and hard about it. After a few minutes he said, "I wish to be with my real friends."

Ceylan was stunned and curious. "Weird wish. Why is that? Aren't I your friend and am I not suggesting that wishing to never be a tenkai knight would be a good wish."

"You said that but you are not my friend. I don't know who you are but you are defiantly not Ceylan." Chooki stated.

The fake Ceylan stepped back. "Of course I am. Why would you say that?"

"Simple. The real Ceylan would not be as calm as you. He was one to always think of others before himself. Also he would not be able to bet me at something mental. Physical maybe but definitely not mental." Chooki explained. "Now I wish to be with my friends."

The fake Ceylan gave an upset look and stepped back into the darkness. Once he was gone Chooki found himself in the same room as Guren and Toxsa.

"Good job Chooki." Guren said.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"You just completely Orangors challenge." Guren explained.

"Oh…" he pause and thought for a second. "It was a challenge." He looked around and saw a screen with Ceylan still sleeping. "I guess it was."

Guren could tell that Chooki was still bothered but Chooki being Chooki he tried his best to hide it. Unlike Toxsa, Guren didn't know what to say to him since he was one to be ok with losing every now and then but Chooki was not.

"Don't' worry about it Chooki." Was the only think Guren was able to say to him.

Chooki looked at him and said, "I am fine. Don't worry about me."

After that Chooki turned and joined Guren in watching to see who was next. Guren could tell he was still bothered but he knew eventually he would get over it. At least he hoped he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Again I hope it was OK. The next character challenge will most likely be Beni._


	4. Chapter 4: Beni

**Author's Note:**_ Ok I am happy that Beni was easier to write for then Toxsa and Chooki. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>It has been a while since Chooki woke up and neither Beni nor Ceylan has awoken yet. Guren was actually beginning to worry. Not only about them but Toxsa and Chooki too. Toxsa was still depressed and Chooki is still obviously trying to hide his depression. Guren figured this would just be temporary but he worried about Beni and Ceylan. He knew how sad and depressed Beni can get and Ceylan would definitely fall into a deep depression. But then suddenly Beni began to awake.<p>

She was shaking when getting up but she was getting up. She looked around and said, "Hello? Where am I? Where is everyone?" When no one answered she didn't get worried or scary she got angry. "If you losers are trying to scare me it will not work." She yelled.

"Alright. Sorry Beni." Said a familiar voice coming from the darkness.

"Guren is that you?" Beni walked closer to the voice and it was indeed Guren.

The real Guren watched in amazement. He was curious on why this time it was him. He also knew that when someone shows up it will mean trouble for who every talks to them. Now it appears Beni will be next. Guren just hopes she will figure out this challenge and get back safely.

"Guren where are we?" Beni asked.

"We are alone." Guren said bluntly.

"Yeah I know that but where?" Beni said in an annoyed way.

"Why does it matter?" Guren said. After he said that he began to walk off.

"Wait a minute Guren. What do you mean by that?" Beni asked wondering why he was leaving her.

"Don't you want to be alone?" Guren said waking right into the darkness again.

"Wait!" Beni said chasing after him. But when she did she found that he was completely gone. "Guren? Where are you?" She said wondering the darkness.

After walking for awhile she began to look for the others as well. "Hey Chooki, microchip, even Ceylan. Where are you."

Toxsa was listening and he was not amused by her calling him microchip again but he really didn't care. Guren saw his reaction and thought maybe he was coming out of his slump but he went right back into it.

Beni wondered for a very long time. She actually began to wonder if he really did leave her alone. She had to shake it off because she knew Guren would never do that.

"Seriously! Guren where are you?!" Beni yelled as loud as she could.

"What do you want?" Guren said a bit annoyed.

"Why did you leave? Where are the others?" Beni said. She was honestly very concerned about the others.

"Why do you care?" Guren said coldly.

Beni was taken aback. "Guren? What is wrong with you?"

Guren looked at her and said straight out. "Nothing. I just realized I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Beni was in utter shock and the real Guren was just as shocked. He knew exactly where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" Beni said looking like she was about to cry. "Aren't we…" She stumbled upon this word that she never took seriously before "…friends?"

"I don't know are we?" Guren said not really understanding.

Beni had to stop and think. It is true that never before has she thought of Guren and the others as her friends but she thought she was looking at it differently now and she thought Guren thought the same thing.

"Why are you even looking for us?" Guren asked.

"Because we are…" Beni began.

"…Friends." Guren finished. "Are we really or are you just going to use us to get out of here?"

"No I don't have that intension." Beni said panicking a little.

"Really? You done it before." The scene began to change to the time when Beni used them to get the dark dragon Key. "Remember this?" The scene went through her acting weak, gaining their trust, taking the key, and ultimately leaving them to go with Gen. "You seemed to not care at all then?"

Beni watched as she remembered just how bad she was. "That was then. I am different now." She said nearly pleaded him to believe her.

Guren looked like he did not believe her. "Sorry Beni I just can't trust you anymore." He then began to walk away again.

Beni could only watch in disbelieve. She really wanted to cry now but she forced herself not too. "Guren." She said sadly.

"Ah. Look what you did." Said another voice that Beni honestly couldn't believe. She turned around and she was looking at herself. She stepped back in shock and fear of what is happening.

"What I did?" Beni said confused.

"Yeah. You finally were able to push him away but I guess that is for the best after all friends just tie you down. Right?" Her other self said referring to what Beni always said.

Beni was in shock. She couldn't believe what is going on. Then the scene changed again. This time it was not her she was seeing. She was seeing Guren and the others with Gen hanging out and having fun. Beni watched in sadness. They looked like they were having fun while she was alone.

"What is wrong?" Her other self said in concerned. "Don't you want to be alone?"

"I did but now…" Beni said sadly.

"But what? You want to be friends with those losers?" Her other self said angrily. "Well it is too late for that. You finally got them to leave you alone."

Beni didn't want to listen to her anymore. She wanted to believe none of this was real but all of this was true.

"You wanted to be alone and now you are. Even if you changed they will never believe you. You did nothing but hurt them before." Her other self said as the scene changed again to the many times she betrayed them and left them when they needed help. She was watching in horror and began to regret all of this.

"I…I…I…" Beni said beginning to cry.

"You are and forever will be alone. But…hey…that is not all bad. You always were fine being alone?" Her other self reminded her.

"NO!" Beni yelled. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want to remember any of this." Beni slumped over and began to cry hard.

Guren was devastated by what he was seeing. He wanted so bad to go and help her but he couldn't. He was feeling so useless just standing there. "Beni don't believe her!" He yelled at the screen. "You don't have to be alone! We will be your friends!" He knew fully well she could not hear him but he had to hope she knew that what he was saying was the real truth.

The scenes continued to change over and over again of all those times and Beni just kept watching trying to think clearly about what is true and what is not. However at the same time her other self kept repeating the same phrases over and over. "You don't deserve friends. You were always alone and are better off alone."

Beni was crying and trying to block her out. "That is not true." She kept telling herself.

"Yes it is. No one will ever trust you again. No one where take your 'friendship' seriously. You are just better off staying alone." Her other self said.

"But Guren he…" Beni began to say trying to think of what Guren would do.

"Guren left you. You are betrayed by your 'friend'. You knew it was coming and yet you still went for it."

"No. He would…" Beni continued to say trying to ignore her other self and think of what Guren would do.

"You were meant to be alone…" She paused and grinned. "…so how about you wish for that."

Beni stopped thinking and looked at her other self in confusion. "Wish for that?"

"That is right. You can wish all this false friendship away. In this room you can wish to have never meet the tenkai knights, gen or anyone else. You can even wish you never got your core brick too." Her other self walked up to her and said, "So how about it. How about you forget all about you're…"

But before she could finish Beni yelled. "NO!" This made you other self jump. "NO! Guren would never do that!" She was crying and yelled as loud as she could.

"You don't deserve friends. You never wanted friends. Stop being stubborn and wish them away. You know you want to." Her other self said.

"NO! NO! NO! I wish to be with them." Beni yelled.

Beni's other self was angry and began to disappear. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Once she disappeared Beni found herself in the same room as Guren and the others. She was still crying and was very much ashamed of herself. She couldn't look them in the face so she covered her face and ran to an empty corner in the room and stayed there. She was facing away from them and was shaking. She was still very upset with what had happened to her.

Guren wanted to help her and did try too. "Beni…" but that was all he was able to say before Beni yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She lowered her voice and continued. "Just don't talk to me right now." She rubbed her eyes probably clearing them of tears but they continued to fall.

Guren was upset at himself too at the fact he could do nothing to help her. But that was not his only worry. Now he was concerned about Ceylan who is the last to do this awful challenged.

"Please let this end soon." He told himself wanted to get his friends out of this awful challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note:<strong> _OK again I hope you liked this Chapter. Now like I said in the story Ceylan is the last one to do the challenge but this story will not end with him. There will be at least 2 more chapters after him._


	5. Chapter 5: Ceylan

**Author's note: **_OK I had to much fun writing this one because it is beyond long, so sorry about that. Take note this chapter is written with a made up background I came up with for Ceylan. So I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Guren was watching nervously at the screen that showed Ceylan who was still sleeping. He was the last one and Guren seriously worried on if he would be alright. He already has problems was his confidence and this challenge could very well push him over the edge. He hoped and prayed he would be alright but first he had to wake up.<p>

It felt like hours before Ceylan finally showed movement. By this time Chooki seemed to have calmed down a bit but was sitting alongside the same wall as Toxsa. Toxsa also seemed better. He was still by the wall but he was also watching the screen just waiting to see what would happen. Beni was the only one who hasn't calmed down yet. She wasn't crying anymore but she still faced away from the others in a ball in the corner.

Ceylan began to get up. "Wow. Talk about a header. Now my head hurts." He looked around in the pitch black room and said, "OK, where am I now." He looked around in hopes he was with his friends. "Guren, Chooki, Toxsa, Beni, where are you?" He got up and began to walk around.

Ceylan has been walking for many minutes without seeing anyone. Guren was actually very curious on what is going to happen. So far the others found someone by now but Ceylan was still looking. Then he finally stopped walking and looked at something. He gained a smile and ran forward.

"Guren, Chooki, Toxsa! I finally found you." He ran towards them but they didn't seem to notice him. "Hey guys." Ceylan called. The three of them looked at him and for some reason began to walk away. Ceylan was stunned. "Hey guys. Where are you going?" He looked concerned but none of them answered his question.

As they walked away Ceylan just had to follow. Even if they were not talking to him he still wanted to get to them. "Wait up." Ceylan said desperately trying to catch up to them. He panted and sweated in his attempt to catch up but no matter how hard he ran he just couldn't catch them.

Finally Ceylan just had to stop and rest. He could still see him friends walking away and they never looked back. "Guys." Ceylan said looking nearly heartbroken.

Then he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned around and Guren saw his face turn completely pale. He was beyond scared of something. When he got a closer look he saw someone that he did not recognize. It was a shadowy adult figure. He couldn't see the face but nothing about this man seemed familiar, but Ceylan seemed to know him to well.

"Y-Your not suppose to be here." Ceylan said stuttering. That was when the man began to chase him and Ceylan ran towards his now very distant friends. "Guys! Please help me!" He cried.

In the room Ceylan pleas caught the attention of everyone in the room. They never knew Ceylan could be this scare. Guren thought that the challenge for him will be something much more than any of them knew. He could tell this was going to be hard.

They watched as he ran away from this shadowy figure and he began to cry. "Please! Someone help me." He cried out again reaching out for his friends who did not even look back. Then out of nowhere the figure grabbed him by the arm and began to pull. Ceylan gave one finally cry. "Guren! HELP!" That was when Guren did turn around and looked at him in the eyes. Ceylan was relieved he finally heard me but this relieve quickly faded when Guren turned back around and walked into the darkness with Chooki and Toxsa. Ceylan was in complete stock. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Guren?" He said sadly.

That was when the figure gave one more pull. Ceylan panicked and turned around but when he did he did not see that man he saw himself but younger. "It happened again?" The little him said. The child let him go and gained a very sad expression. One that Ceylan knew too well because he was going through the exact same thing.

"No. They wouldn't leave me. They will come back." Ceylan said with doubt in his voice.

"They never did." The little him said. The scene began to change to show a few school children that no one knew. Guren and the others were very curious on where this was going. Ceylan seemed to know these children for he even tried to walk up to them, but no matter how much he walked he was not getting closer.

"They left you. They betrayed you." The little him said while the image changed again to a time Ceylan desperately tried to forget.

Everyone in the room was watching and Beni seemed to take a lot of interest after hearing what the little Ceylan said. They saw a dark scene with many street lights on and Ceylan was walking with the same group of kid they saw a minute ago. Then they stopped in their tracks and saw something that horrified the kids. They saw a strange man looking straight at them. They were scared and began to run away but the man followed. They ran in a group but when the man reached out he was able to catch Ceylan and pulled him back. He tried to yell but the man covered him mouth. Ceylan prayed his friends would be able to help or call for help but instead they looked back and then turned right back around and ran away.

Ceylan, who was watching, began to cry and shake. He wanted to stop this scene. He wanted to forget that time but it would forever haunt him. He was rescued shortly after but the damage was done.

The scene changed again to a day at school and the little Ceylan was looking very sad. However his expression changed when he saw his friends who left him. The older Ceylan remembers how he just figured they were just too scared to do anything that time and wanted to talk to them, but when he went up to them they walked away leaving him alone again. He did not know why at first but then he figured it out. Apparently there was a rumor going around about his almost kidnapping and people were saying that if they hung out with him they might be caught too. Because of this rumor Ceylan stopped going to school and his family even moved to try and help him.

Guren and the others were stunned by what they just saw. Never in their lives would they think that Ceylan had that kind of past. Beni was even feeling sorry for him because she saw that his past was way worse than hers.

"Remember now?" The little Ceylan said. "They left us. They made us lonely. We were alone because of them."

Ceylan was remembering but he couldn't say anything about it. He was still in shock from before and this was not helping. But then he was able to say something. "No. They are different. I know they will come back."

"Why are you still saying that?" The little him said in an annoyed tone.

"Because they are my friends. They are my best friends." Ceylan answered with hope.

"But didn't you not want to be friends with them at first." He said bluntly.

Guren and the other were surprised by what he just said. They honestly couldn't believe Ceylan would have those thought but his answer shocked them. "Maybe at first." Ceylan said remembering his thoughts when he first meets Guren.

"Didn't you not what to be friends with anyone at first?" The little him asked.

"Yes." Ceylan confirmed.

"And why was that?" The little him said wanting him to answer.

"Because I thought if I didn't get friends I wouldn't be abandoned again." Ceylan answered with a very sad expression.

"That is right and that was what you thought for awhile." The scene changed again to show Ceylan at his new school in Benham city. He was laughing and joking around with other kids just like he normally does. It even showed them walking home with them. "You seem so happy but were these people your friends?" The little him asked.

Ceylan had to think about it and remember. He said in a very slow and sad voice. "No."

"They why were you with them?" The little him asked. Ceylan thought long and hard about this one but even when he did get the answer he couldn't say it. "Why were you with them?" The little him said demanding an answer.

"Because I was scared to be alone too." Ceylan said wanting him to stop with the questions.

"You don't want friends but you don't want to be alone?" Ceylan nodded his head slightly to answer this one.

"Then what about Guren?" Little him said.

The scene changed again to the first day Ceylan meet Guren. Ceylan watched his actions and even laughed at some of the stuff he did and said. But then came the part when they were at the mall and Guren first ran off and that was when Ceylan began to really think.

"Why did you follow him? Didn't you say you didn't want friends?" The little him asked in confusion.

"I didn't want friends but I didn't want to be in the mall alone." Ceylan said sadly.

"Did you ever think Guren would be your friend?" The little him asked.

"I never thought Guren would be a friend. I thought he would be like everyone else. Someone to help me get through the day safely."

Guren was watching in shock. He never knew Ceylan had these thoughts. He always thought of Ceylan as a friendly guy who can make friends with anyone. He never thought he was someone who was friendly just to get by the day. Honestly Guren had mixed feeling about this. Chooki and Toxsa also began to think about how Ceylan thought of them.

"What about Chooki and Toxsa?" The little him asked.

"Never really wanted them to be friends." Ceylan said sadly. "I was fine with just Guren. That was actually why I was against them became a team with us. I didn't want them to be friends with me."

"So why did you stay with them?" The little him asked.

Ceylan couldn't answer. He didn't know why he stayed with them. Maybe it was because deep down he wanted friend or it could just be because it happened without his intention. He wasn't sure. All he knew what that it happened.

In the room all of them where having mixed feeling about what Ceylan was saying to his little self. They never thought he thought of them like that. They always thought he was a good friend who wanted to be friends. Honestly Toxsa was even getting a little mad that Ceylan thought like that.

The little him was not impressed or amused by how Ceylan was acting, so he walked away into the darkness.

"Hey wait!" Ceylan called wondering why he was leaving. "Don't' leave." Ceylan got up and stepped forward but he only took a step until he saw someone walking towards him. He looked closer and it was Guren.

Ceylan ran up happily and said, "Guren! Boy am I glad to see…" but he was interrupted when he got close enough.

"SO THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK OF US!" Guren yelled.

Ceylan was stocked. "Did you hear all that?" Ceylan asked really scared of the answer.

"Yes. We all did." Guren said.

Ceylan was really scared now. "All did?" That was when Chooki and Toxsa walked up.

"So you don't see us as friends?" Toxsa yelled.

"No… well yes… originally I did but now…" Ceylan began to explain.

"Now you successfully fooled us. I thought we were friends but we were just a way to pass the day?" Guren said looking very hurt.

Ceylan was horrified. He never wanted them to know. "No! You are my friends. It's just I was…" He was interrupted again.

"Scared? You let fear take control of you?" Chooki said coldly. "Are you really on our friend?"

"Of course. I keep trying to tell you. I…" Ceylan began again.

"Forget it. You betrayed us." Guren yelled causing Ceylan to jolt. "We can never trust you again. I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore." That was when Guren began to leave. Chooki and Toxsa soon followed.

"Wait I just…" Ceylan began before they all disappeared into the darkness.

"To bad. You were left behind again." Said the little him playfully. "But you know it was all you fault. You shouldn't have been friends with them to begin with."

"That is not true!" Ceylan said still in disbelieve. "They are my friends! I really do think of them as my best friends."

"Maybe but now they don't see you as their friend." The little him said.

Ceylan looked like he was about to cry. "But… but…but…" he got down and pulled his hood up in shame.

"But what?! It was your fault! You were the one who had those thoughts! You where the one who decided to go against you better judgment and be friends with them! It was all you!" The little him yelled.

Ceylan pulled his goggles over his eyes to hide his tears and plugged his ears the best he could to block out his own voice.

"Don't try to deny it. You know this is true. You really are the worse friend ever." The little him continued to torment him with statements like that until finally he got to the wish. "But you know you could just go back to how it was."

Ceylan looked at his little self right in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"Here you can wish your mistakes away. You can wish your 'friends' were gone. You can wish to have never met them or you can even wish to go back to that time to fix it." The little him said was a very happy expression.

Ceylan was depressed but he didn't really want any of that. "No not that. I like having friends."

"What friends? They left you." The little him reminded him.

"No they didn't." Ceylan said in desperation.

"Yes that did! Face it! You are alone! Now wish them away!" The little him yelled.

Ceylan didn't want to hear it anymore. "NO! I DON'T WANT THAT! I WILL NEVER WISH FOR THAT! I WILL NOT BE ALONE AGAIN! I KNOW THEY ARE MY TRUE FRIENDS!"

That was when the little him began to disappear looking completely defeated. "Fine." Then Ceylan ended up in the middle of the room with everyone else.

They all saw everything and really they didn't know what to think. They understood that he was like that is the past but now they couldn't be sure. They watched him look up and seemed completely horrified to be there. He ran to an isolated corner and kept his hood and goggles on. He refused to look at them. He couldn't handle how they would act towards him now.

Now all of them were done but for some reason they were still in the room. Guren was annoyed by this.

"Orangor. What is going on? This challenge should be over."

"Not entirely." Orangor said coming out of the floor.

"What do you mean?" Guren asked.

"They all didn't do the wish but now is time for the second part of the challenge." Orangor said joyfully.

Guren was mad and started to stretch Orangor's head. "Ok what is it this time?"

Orangor squeezed through and said, "Not telling you." His voice got deep. "You figure it out." His voice went back to normal. "Good luck. Bye-bye." Then he jumped into the floor again leaving Guren confused and angry.

"Orangor!" Guren yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second Note:<strong> _OK now all the hurt parts in the hurt/comfort category is done. Now on to my favorite part in these kinds of stories. The comfort. Hope you look forward to it. There will be either 2 or 3 more chapters. Next chapter will be with Chooki and Toxsa._


	6. Chapter 6: Chooki and Toxsa's recovery

**Author's Note:** _ Very sorry for the long wait! I have been coming up with so many ideas for new stories and stories I am working on and I haven't really felt driven to write this. I will try to finish it soon thought. Again sorry for the late update._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>Currently everyone in the room was still very depressed. Chooki seemed to be the most calm out of all of them. If Guren didn't know him he would have thought he was ok completely, but because Guren did know him he knew he was still bothered.<p>

However Chooki also seemed to be focused on someone else. That person was Toxsa. He never seen Toxsa so bothered before and because he didn't see what happened to him he was curious. He also wanted to do something to help because he knew that if what Toxsa went through was worse than his own he would be depressed for awhile. Eventually he went over to find out exactly what happened.

"Hey Toxsa…" Chooki said looked very concerned. "You ok?"

Toxsa looked at him with almost no expression. "I guess."

Chooki sat down next to him and said, "What on earth happened to you?" Toxsa didn't answer. He just sat there in silence. Chooki couldn't really say anything because of this, so he sat there in silence too.

Guren looked around and saw everyone upset. He really wanted to help but Chooki seemed to be trying to help Toxsa, he didn't know how to help Beni, and Ceylan was completely out of the question because he was still shaking and looking the other way. Guren was really worried about his friends but for now all he could do was wait and think about what he could do.

After awhile Chooki finally heard Toxsa say something. "I was told I was a bad knight and that I shouldn't have even been one."

Chooki was very surprised. "Who said that?" Chooki said nearly yelling.

Toxsa took awhile to say it. "I don't know. They looked like Wakamei, so it seemed like she was saying it."

Chooki could now understand why he was so bothered. It's one think if some random person said that but his own sister that is completely another thing. Now he really was at a lose, but he ended up saying, "I think you should be a knight."

Toxsa looked at him like he was a about to cry. "Why!? I am I terrible knight. All I do is cause trouble…" before he could say anything else Chooki interrupted.

"You are a good knight. You fight hard and at your best." Chooki said not really able to think of anything better.

"But…" Toxsa said still believing he was a bad knight.

"Not only that but there is one thing that makes you a great knight." Chooki said smiling.

"And what is that?" Toxsa said not really understanding.

"You never abandon us. You fight alongside us all the way. If you did leave us then you would be a bad knight." Chooki looked at him with confidence. "Would you ever abandon us in a fight?"

Toxsa asked immediately, "Never! I would never give up. If I gave up every time things got hard I would never have won Doomsploder 3." He said this like he would usually do. It appeared he was back to normal.

"See? That means you are a great knight. Now remember this…" Toxsa paid close attention. "To be a hero it doesn't matter how you behave but it matters on how you act in a serious situation. Since you will stay with us to the end and never abandon us that means you are a great knight."

Toxsa gave a huge smile and said, "Your right." He jumped up and said, "Thanks now I feel I can do anything."

Chooki was glad he was back to normal but now he was feeling down. He just remembered what he had to face in his challenge. He knew full well that he didn't like to lose but could it really affect him being a knight?

He wondered and wondered about this. He was glad Toxsa was back to normal but he was anything but and Toxsa was able to tell very quickly. "Hey Chooki? What it's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about my challenge." Chooki replied still in deep thought.

"Oh you mean about you hating to lose. We all already knew that." Toxsa said bluntly which actually hit Chooki hard. Now Chooki was even more depressed. "What is wrong? Why are you worried about this now?"

Chooki looked at him and asked, "Won't it affect me being a knight?"

Toxsa had to sit down and think about this one. Now they were both in deep thought and really Guren found this weird. Chooki he could understand but Toxsa was not really one to think hard about things. He figured something must have happened for him to seriously think about it.

After awhile Toxsa finally said, "It might." Chooki did not like that answer. "But…" Chooki was curious about what else he was going to say. "What is wrong with that? I mean we all lose every now and then. You just take it more personally but then you try and get better." Chooki was paying full attention. "You never give up when you are down or when you lose. You go out and try again till you succeed. That is something to admire."

Chooki was beyond happy to hear that. "Thanks Toxsa. I guess you are right."

"Not a problem. You helped me, so I will help you. That is what friends are for." Toxsa said proud that he was able to help.

Guren was also happy. It seemed those two were back to normal and that was a huge relief for him. But there are two people left that were still very much bothered. Beni who has calmed down mostly and is currently in deep thought. And Ceylan who is still facing the corner. Guren couldn't tell what is happening to Ceylan but he is not shaking anymore so he is assuming he is not crying anymore. However he still was unable to thing off what to do with him. He really wanted to help but right now that would probably not be a good idea. So he stayed where he was and thought about what he could do to help if he was even able to help.

Second Author's Note: OK 2 down, 2 to go. Look forward to next chapter which will be for Beni.


	7. Chapter 7: Beni's recovery

Beni is currently still very depressed about her experience. She felt she didn't do anything wrong but at the same time she feels like she did the worst think a person could do. She was deeply regretting her actions before and even during the time she knew the boys. Now she knows she is a different person but she does not know if they others trust her, believe her or even if they would forgive her. She couldn't help but think they would never forgive her.

Guren was watching her. He could see she was bothered and really needed some cheering up, but he was not sure how. He knew she was feeling regret. He also knew she has changed. She even proved that in her challenge but it seemed she did not believe it herself. Finally he decided to just go up and try to help her.

"Beni? Are you ok?" He said calmly. He was not expecting an answer and that is exactly what he got from her. She did look up at him but she said nothing to him. In fact she looked worse when she saw him and turned around. Guren didn't want to leave her, so he just sat down next to her and hoped she would eventually talk to him.

Many minutes have passed and Beni still has not said a word. He really could tell how much she was hurting but he still was not sure what to say. But he couldn't leave he like this. "Beni. I know you are hurting but I just want to tell you it will all be OK."

Beni looked at him and she appeared to be surprised. However her surprised only lasted for a second. She then seemed to get angry. "What would you know?!" She said turning her head in anger.

"I guess not much but I want to help. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me." Guren said. Beni however just kept her head turned and she appeared to not even what to look at him. "Beni, we are friends now."

That was when she turned around. "We are?" She said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. We are." Guren said smiling at her.

She blushed a little and said, "I guess we are." She couldn't help but smile. "However…" she lost the smile. "…I am not so sure everyone else thinks so."

Guren looked at her with confusion. "I think they do."

"I am not so sure." Beni said not really convinced.

"Well…" he had to pause to think of his words. "…have you talked to them?"

"No." Beni said bluntly.

"Well, how do you know if…" he was cut off.

"Because I know they would not want to talk to me!" She said nearly yelled.

Guren was stunned by the sudden statement and couldn't say anything else. Beni looked like she was able to cry again. "I know they don't like me. I know I did a lot of bad things to all of you. And I know I do not deserve to be forgiven." She said with watery eyes.

"Beni?" Guren said feeling sympathy towards her. "I forgive you."

"That's just because you are so stupidly nice to me." Beni said in protest.

"No. It is because you are sincerely sorry." Guren said. "At first, I will admit, I did not think I would ever forgive you for all that you did…" he saw the sadness in her eyes. "…but that has changed now." He could tell Beni was paying full attention now. "Like you said you changed and I can see that. You are kinder and I can tell you really do regret what you did. People learn from their mistakes and you defiantly did, so I believe you should be forgiven."

"But the others…" Beni said now thinking of them.

"I am sure they will too. After all, they all saw what you said. I bet they all can see how much you changed and how sorry you are. All you have to do is tell them."

"But what do I say?" Beni said in confusion.

"That is simple. Just say you're sorry." Guren said bluntly.

"Will they really forgive me with just that?" Beni said doubting that is it that simple.

"I don't know. You will have to find that out for yourself." Guren said honestly.

Beni was not happy about that but she knew he was right. Immediately after Guren decided to get up and leave her alone so she could think it over. He couldn't be the one to apologize and she had to decide if she was even going to apologize by herself. Beni went into deep thought about. However this was not the only thing on her mind. She also was thinking about Ceylan. She felt like she could help him but she was not so sure he would accept it, so she went back to her own problem. However that was easier said than done since she kept looking his way and really wanting to help.

"What should I do?' She asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _OK this was a short chapter but Beni was surprisingly easy to write for. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the last and I am hoping I will be able to post it Tomorrow. Last character is Ceylan._


	8. Chapter 8: Ceylan's recovery (END)

Ceylan is still extremely depressed. He was able to stop crying and shaking but his hood was still up, his goggles still covered his eyes, and he was still huddled in the corner. He kept remembering the past and his thoughts at the time and he really wished he could just forget about. The problem was that it was already too late. He would not be able to make that wish. Although that kind of made him happy too since he never would have wished for that anyway since he wanted to keep the memories of his friends.

Beni was in the distance still pondering her decision to apologize to everyone. However she found herself looking Ceylan's way a lot. She could understand what he was going through and she knew she could help but she also knew he would probably not take it. So now she was pondering two things. Whether or not to apologize to everyone and weather to go and help him out or not. After a while she finally decided to try and talk to him. Like Guren said they are all friends now so this is the least she could do.

"Hey Ceylan? You alright?" She said innocently and with a hit of concern in her voice.

Ceylan did not even look her way. Meanwhile the others were in shock that she went over to him. That was the last think they would expect Beni to do. Guren could guess what she was doing but Chooki and Toxsa had no idea. Guren went over to them and said, "Don't worry. I think she's got this." The others were not so sure but if Guren said so they had to trust it.

Beni waited for him to answer. She was still new to how all this worked but she was trying her best. "Ceylan? Do you want to talk?" She said trying to get him to talk.

Ceylan just stood up and walked to another area in the room. Once he moved he sat back down and got in his same position. Beni could tell he was trying to avoid her. She didn't know what to do now, so she looked over at Guren and all he did was giving her a thumb up for good luck. Beni was thinking that was not helpful but she had to try again, so she went back over to Ceylan.

She stared at him and didn't say anything. She figured if she did he would run away again, so she just sat next to him and waited for him to say something. Many minutes paused without any words. After awhile Beni finally heard Ceylan speak.

"Why are you still here?" He said sounding very down.

"I want to help you." She said openly.

"Well you are not! You never will be any help! So leave!" He said harshly.

Beni was a little hurt that he said that but she couldn't let it faze her, so she brushed it off. "Ceylan. I think I can help."

"Yeah! Right!" He said sarcastically. "Since when have you ever tried to help anyone?" He said continuing his harsh words to her.

Beni was getting sad again but still she tried to stay calm. She got up and got down in front of him. "Ceylan. Please give me a chance." She said nearly pleading. Ceylan said nothing and Beni continued. "At least look at me."

He did what she said but it really didn't help since his hood and goggles hid most of his face. Beni wanted to look him in the eye so she lend in and took his goggles off. When she did she saw his still watery red eyes. She felt sympathy but she just had to giggle a little at the fact that his goggles left him a red out line around his eyes.

When Ceylan saw her giggle he wanted to pull away but he was also curious. "Why are you laughing?"

Beni calmed down and said, "Sorry. You have some red lines around your eyes. You kind of looked like a raccoon."

Ceylan did not crack a smile like he normally would. "Whatever." Then he looked back down but he did leave his goggles off. Although he didn't have a choice since Beni held on to them.

They continued to sit in silence. The others were actually all very worried about what is going to happen. "Guren are you sure this is ok?" Toxsa said near panicking.

"Yes. Actually I think in this situation Beni is the best person to help." Guren said with a lot of confidence.

"But she is a trouble maker." Toxsa argued.

"That is right. She never was any help before and I doubt she can be helpful now." Chooki said agreeing with Toxsa.

"Come on guys. You saw her challenge. You know as well as I do that she has changed." Guren reminded them.

"Well… still…" Toxsa began before he was cut off.

"Just put your trust in her this one time and you will see." Guren said.

Chooki and Toxsa looked at each other and nodded their heads. Chooki then answered. "OK. We will this time."

With that they looked back at Beni and Ceylan who were still not talking.

Beni finally said, "So…" she began before she stopped talking. She really didn't know what to say right now. She was very scared she would make things worse if she said the wrong thing. However Ceylan did end up speaking instead.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"What?" She said not really understanding what he was saying.

"What can I do to make things right?" He said wanting to cry again.

Beni had to think about it. She never thought he would ask her but he did. "Uhm…" she said before she had to stop. She pondered about it until Ceylan finally said.

"You know what. Just forget it. You couldn't help me even if you wanted to." He said in a slow and depressing tone. Once he said that he got up and began to walk away but Beni stopped him.

"Wait!" She said grabbing his sleeve. "I can help. Just give me a chance."

"We gave you chances before and you ruined them. Why should I now?" He said harshly reminding her of her actions.

"Because…" she paused. "…because…" she paused again. "…Because I am sorry!" This took Ceylan by surprised.

Ceylan turned around and said, "What did you say?"

"I am sorry." Beni repeated. "I know what I did was wrong and I really want to…" she paused as she came to the realization. "…make…it…right." She said the last three words slowly.

Ceylan was a little confused by the weird action of hers. "What?"

"I want to make it right! Just like you!" She said nearly shouting.

"OK? So?" Ceylan said still confused.

"Guren said that if I apologize the others might forgive me. I think they will forgive you too." Beni said not entirely sure about her own words.

"But…I…" Ceylan began before he was cut off.

"Ceylan! They might not forgive me but if they are true friends I believe they will forgive you." Beni said with a smile.

"You…You really think so?" Ceylan said not really believing it.

"Only one way to find out." Beni said smiling. "I will even join you."

Ceylan looked down and took a deep breath. "OK. Thanks Beni."

"Don't thank me yet. We don't know what the others will say." Beni said blushing a little by the sudden thanks.

They both had to pause for a moment before walking towards the others. Beni even stood behind Ceylan because she was so unsure of herself. Once they were close enough Guren, Chooki and Toxsa all stood up.

"You two ok now?" Guren asked with his usually friendly smile.

"A-actually." Ceylan stuttered. "We…" he turned around and gentle pulled Beni forward. "We have something to say."

The others paid full attention. Chooki and Toxsa were really curious on what they both had to say.

"I am sorry." They said in unison. Chooki and Toxsa were surprised. Even Guren was a little surprised.

"For what?" Chooki said in confusion.

"For my original thoughts." Ceylan said. "I regret ever thinking of you guys as anything but my friends."

Guren and the others smiled for a moment. "Ceylan?" Guren said seriously. "Do you still think of us like that?"

"NO!" He shouted. "Now I think of you guys as my best friends!"

"Then it doesn't matter." Guren said smiling.

"What?" Ceylan said confusion.

"It doesn't matter how we became friends. All that matters is that we are friends now." Chooki and Toxsa had to agree whole heartily. This caused Ceylan to smile and he even got a tear of joy.

"What about me?" Beni said. "I am sorry for hurting you guys. I know I did a lot of bad things but I regret them all. Now, if you guys are ok with it, I would like to be friends too."

Guren gave the decision to Chooki and Toxsa. They at first were not convinced but they remembered her challenge. Ceylan was already convinced after talking to her, so once Chooki and Toxsa made their decision they all went up.

"Beni. I am sure I speak for all of us that you are forgiven." Ceylan said with a smile.

"Yeah. We saw your challenge and I believe you changed." Chooki said giving her a thumb up.

"I am not completely sure if I forgive you but I do believe you deserve another chance, so for now you are forgiven." Toxsa said.

"I know you changed. After all you help me just a minute ago. The old Beni would never do that. Thank you." Ceylan said adding a real thank you this time.

Beni blushed again. "No need to thank me. We're friends now. Right?" She said not entirely sure.

"Yep. We are friends now." Ceylan said happily. "Now I just wish we could all go home?" He said a bit sad.

"The challenge is now complete." A familiar voice said. That was when Orangor popped out of nowhere and said, "And you get you're…"

"Why you stupid monkey!" Guren said attacking Orangor. "Do you know what you almost did?" He said angrily.

"Yes. Hard challenge. Right?" Orangor said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah but still…" Guren said squeezing Orangor's face to many shapes and sizes.

"Guren. Stop it so we can leave." Chooki said trying to calm him down.

"Right." Guren let go.

"That is right but first and last, I guess, I will grant Ceylan's wish." Orangor said confusing everyone.

"But didn't I already make a wish?" Ceylan said swearing he made a wish.

"Nope. Time for a reply." He said pushing a button on Ceylan screen.

_"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT! I WILL NEVER WISH FOR THAT! I WILL NOT BE ALONE AGAIN! I KNOW THEY ARE MY TRUE FRIENDS!" _said the Ceylan in the challenge.

"You did not make your wish." Orangor said. "But you firmly said you wouldn't wish for what I wanted, so I gave up on you making the wish and send you here anyway. But because I am so nice I made sure you got at least one wish like the others."

This explanation not only stunned the others but also made them mad.

"You mean we could have wished to go home." Toxsa said angrily.

"Yep. The challenge was to see if you would wish you friends away or to stop being a knight but really you could have wished for anything. If you wished for one of those you lose. Wish for anything else and you win." Orangor explained.

The others were extremely mad. They now wished he told them that sooner. But before they could do anything to him he jumped up and a huge hole opened up and they all fell through. They next thing they knew they were all home.

"Thank goodness." They all said in unison before the all took a deep sigh in relief. They also hoped they would never have to go through that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _ Ok this was the last chapter. I really hope Orangor's challenge made sense. I know what I was trying to say but I am not completely sure I was able to write it down correctly. Either way I hope you enjoyed this story and I would like to thank everyone who read it all the way to the end._


End file.
